


Stolen Moments

by aimless38



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 08:04:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4658979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimless38/pseuds/aimless38
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A challenge fic for the Palette Park Ferris Wheel featuring Omi and Ken</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen Moments

Two figures barely discernable in the darkness darted down an alley running as if pursued. They paused briefly near a dumpster to peer cautiously back the way they had run. The coast seemed clear but still they huddled behind the reeking metal container deep in the shadows where no one could see them. 

“You think we lost em?” Whispered one voice. 

“Probably but we need to stay here for a minute to be sure.” The other voice murmured. 

It had been a miserable evening and an even worse mission. When they left the shop it had been pouring and the intel that their target would be at a particular warehouse had been wrong. When the assassins had finally found the arms dealer in question he bolted like a scared rabbit along with his cronies. It had been necessary for Weiss to split up. 

Aya and Yohji had gone after the actual target leaving Ken and Omi to do the mop up. It was just their luck that a police officer turned to walk down the alley just as Ken sunk his claws into one of the target’s lackeys held immobile by one of Omi’s darts. One of Kritiker’s rules was that if you were caught you were as good as dead. The blond had just enough time to pull the dart free as they took off. It was a wild chase through many twisting back alleys and over many fences. So the rain turned out to be a blessing in disguise. It had covered their tracks very well. 

Still they managed to elude their pursuers and Omi knew the police would not spend too many man hours to find the killer of the scum they had taken care of tonight. Now that the coast was clear it was time to check in. Omi pulled out his cell phone and called Aya. Ken was standing alert watching the mouth of the alley while his lover talked to the other half of their team. He turned to the blond when Omi hung up and put the phone back in his jacket pocket.

 

“Well did they get him?” Ken took a moment to pull off his gloves and stow them in his backpack and then checked himself for any signs of blood. 

“Yeah they did and got out before they were noticed. Not like us… Yohji was already teasing me about it after he grabbed the phone from Aya. They are on their way back to the shop. We’re to find our own way back.” Omi glanced at Ken and nodded approvingly at his appearance. Now he looked like any other teen hanging around Tokyo on a Saturday night. Gone were all the accouterments of his other persona. 

“Well fuck… we get to walk back. At least it stopped raining. Just where the hell are we? I got all turned around considering how many back alleys we ran through.” Ken watched Omi walk to the front of the alley and take a look around. Then he motioned the brunette forward. 

“I know exactly where we are. C’mon let’s unwind a bit before heading back.” The blond grabbed Ken’s hand and led the bemused teen out onto the sidewalk. 

It soon became apparent where they were when Ken spotted a faint neon glow in the distance. As they got closer an immense Ferris wheel lit up the clearing night sky. It was rare for Omi to want to indulge in the general mayhem surrounding the arcades, restaurants and clubs that thronged with life every night of the week in Palette town. But like him the blond wanted to blow off some steam before heading home and straight to bed or the computer to do the mission reports. 

The two teens blended right in with the rest of the Saturday night crowd and it was nice to get lost among the sea of anonymity. They hit the one of the arcades first and Omi kicked Ken’s ass at nearly all the games they tried out. So it was with understandable glee that the brunette shouted triumphantly when he won a racing game. Omi pouted for exactly two minutes before announcing he was hungry and pulled Ken impatiently to one of the many shop fronts selling a mind boggling array of food. 

They stuffed themselves with hot dogs, French fries, popcorn, candy apples and ice cream. Ken could not keep the smile off his face at seeing Omi act like a normal teen and not the morose recluse he’d become since Ouka’s death. The blond had been truly overjoyed to learn he had a half sister and was relieved when he did not have to dodge her advances anymore. She was content to call him sibling and all awkwardness vanished between them. Then she had been taken away all too abruptly and they were all saddened by her loss. Now Omi seemed to be putting it all behind him… at least for tonight. 

They also played some of the games of skill that lined the streets. Omi actually giggled when Ken won him a large pink elephant. They both agreed, while snickering madly, to put it in Yohji’s bed next time he came back from clubbing drunk off his ass. It was getting late though and some of the shops were shutting down for the night. Omi had one more destination in mind and dragged Ken to the base of the immense Ferris wheel. 

“We’re just in time to get the last ride of the night.” Omi panted as they got to the end of the surprisingly short line. 

Ken looked up and gulped. “C’mon Omi I’m tired can’t we just go home? We can do this some other time.” The brunette really did not want to get on the ride. 

“But the view is so beautiful and I wanted to share it with you.” Omi tugged on Ken’s arm harder trying to get him to move with the line of people. 

“Omi I really don’t want to. Can’t we do something else?” Ken dug in his heels and refused to budge. 

The blond pulled out his secret weapon… a pout of epic proportions. He turned his large sky blue eyes on Ken adoringly and tried to tug him along with the flow of the line. Omi really did want to share the view with his boyfriend and the crowd had thinned out so it was possible they might get a car to themselves. 

“Please Ken-kun? You’ll love it… I know you will.” Still Ken refused to move. 

“Knock it off Omi! I don’t want to go on the fucking Ferris wheel.” Ken yelled and scowled at the blond. 

“Alright fine! You can just walk home by yourself too!” Omi snapped then tried to stalk off. 

Now it was Ken’s turn to grab the blond’s arm to prevent him from leaving. He had to fix this. Once Omi got his feelings hurt it took quite a while for him to forgive and forget. 

“Omi wait… please let me explain.” Ken really didn’t mean to hurt Omi’s feelings. He figured he had one chance to make it right before he’d be sleeping alone for the rest of the week. 

The blond pulled his arm from Ken’s grasp and stood there glaring. Ken knew Omi really hated when he was pushed aside or if a kind gesture was rebuked. Not that he expected lavish thanks but his attitude stemmed from the blond’s many insecurities and abandonment issues. 

“What?” Omi snarled. 

“I… I just really don’t want to go on the ride ok?” Ken sighed when he saw that his sketchy explanation was not going to work. “I don’t like heights. Ever since I was a little kid and the sister took us to a carnival and there was a Ferris wheel. It got stuck at the top and I freaked. The other kids teased me for months after they got us down.” 

Ken looked down at the ground and Omi melted. His anger drained away at the dejected picture his boyfriend made. Ken was a lot like him in the respect that he hated admitting to any weakness. 

“Then this is the perfect chance to conquer your fear.” Omi really hoped he could get Ken to go with him. It was important for the brunette to be able to function in almost any situation and this would be but the first step. 

“Omi I really don’t want to do this. I know I’m being a wuss but freaking out is not the way I wanted to spend my evening.” Ken looked up at the top of the wheel and gulped again. 

Omi sighed and decided it was time to bring out the big guns. He took both of Ken’s hands in his and did not care who was watching. His baby blue eyes bore right into his lover’s chocolate brown ones and he asked softly.

“Do it for me?” Then Omi smiled beguilingly. 

Ken was doomed. The blond never really asked for all that much and it would make Ken feel like a total louse to refuse. 

“If I die in a freak amusement park accident I’m never forgiving you.” Ken reluctantly replied as he let Omi drag him back into the line. 

The closer they got to the front as the line moved forward the more nervous Ken got. It also made him angry that he was so reluctant when there were little kids getting on the ride with no trouble at all. 

“I can do this, I can do this. I’m an assassin for Christ’s sake.” The brunette murmured quietly. 

Omi had to bite his lip to keep from laughing. Which was a sure way to piss his lover off. They got to the front of the line and the last car was lowered and the door opened. Ken hesitated at the base of the ramp. It also seemed that fates were on their side because they were also the last in line. Omi glanced around and then pinched Ken on the ass hard to prod him along. Ken yelped, jumped and turned to glare at the giggling blond. 

“Go on get in.” despite the look he got from Ken he continued to giggle as he pushed the brunette into the car. 

Ken got in and the seemingly spacious pod closed in on him. The urge to back out was so tempting and he was thwarted by the fact that Omi came in right behind him and yanked the brunette down on one of the bench seats. Plus Ken’s stubborn pride would not allow him to run. He jumped slightly when the door was secured and his hands gripped the edge of the seat tightly as they began to ascend. 

Omi sat beside Ken and pried the fingers of one hand loose of its death grip on the seat. He took the cold hand in his own and held it tightly. Ken looked outwardly calm but the return grip all but bruised Omi’s hand. 

“Relax Ken. We’re safe what could possibly happen?” Omi looked right into his lover’s eyes and smiled. 

“Don’t jinx us! Geez don’t tempt fate here. I’d rather not plunge to my death!” Ken snapped and pulled his hand from Omi’s. 

The blond was not the least offended. It was Ken’s fear talking and it had been a major accomplishment to get him on the ride to begin with. Now that they were about half way to the top Omi turned in his seat and knelt so he could admire the view. He also ignored Ken’s hissing indrawn breath when the car rocked slightly. It was perfectly safe where they were and Omi intended to enjoy every minute of it. 

Ken could not ignore Omi’s delighted oohs and aahs as he looked out over Tokyo. The city shone brightly under a clearing sky and the view was breathtaking. Omi laughed and hugged Ken as the brunette actually half turned in his seat to look out the window as well. Omi was right it was worth looking at. Ken even forgot how high they were as the giant wheel slowly turned bringing their car right to the top. The two assassins stared out at the city with their arms wrapped around each other’s waists. Ken placed a kiss on Omi’s cheek. 

“You were right. It is beautiful up here. It’s not even so bad. I think I’m getting used to…” His words were cut off as the whole wheel shuddered and started to grind to a halt. 

The Ferris wheel groaned and creaked as the motors struggled to continue operating. Sparks rained down and people screamed. The lights flickered and smoke could be smelled as the mechanism overheated. Then more screams as the ride went dark and the wheel stopped completely. 

“I knew it! I knew it! Safe my ass! God Dammit get this fucking thing moving!” Ken yelled getting a bit panicked. 

More yells and shouts echoed his as the rest of the passengers cried for help. Omi knew he’d have to calm Ken down before he totally freaked. 

“Fuck! This is so fucked!” Ken ranted. 

“Ken it’s all right. Calm down. We’re safe the ride just broke down. They’ll fix it soon. Just calm down.” Omi tried to soothe. 

“Safe? The whole damned thing moved right before it broke down. How can it be safe? I need to know if they are going to do anything about it!” Ken ignored Omi’s attempts to stop him as he tried to get up. 

The brunette hated feeling helpless and felt the need to do something... anything. Even though Ken knew all they could do was sit and wait until the ride was repaired.

Omi was confident that given time the wheel would be fixed and they could leave. He just had to get Ken’s mind off of their predicament. The blond smirked as he thought of a perfect way to distract his distraught lover. Omi kept Ken in his seat by the simple expedient of dropping into his lap. Omi faced Ken as he straddled the brunette with his knees draped on either side. 

“Omi! What are you doing? Let me ummph...” Ken’s tirade was halted as the blond grabbed his face and plastered his lips to the brunette’s. 

Omi’s intention was to distract and as Ken suddenly found himself with his arms and lap full his plan succeeded admirably. Especially when the blond rocked his hips against the brunette’s in an effort to get even closer. 

Ken gasped as Omi trailed his lips down his neck and lightly bit at the skin under his ear. The blond’s hand slid between their bodies and rested against the front of Ken’s jeans. Omi raked his nails lightly across the denim and Ken groaned. 

“So do you still want to get off?” Omi whispered in Ken’s ear. 

“Wha...? What? Ahhhh Omi!” Ken tried to reengage his brain as the blond slowly lowered his zipper. 

“I said do you still want to get off the Ferris wheel? What did you think I meant?” Omi’s hand pushed inside the opening and gripped the heat he found there, 

“O...Omi we can’t not here...” Ken moaned. 

“We’re alone, stuck at the top of the ride and you were freaking out. Seemed like a good time to me. Now be quiet and enjoy it.” Omi freed Ken from the confines of his jeans and stroked. 

Slowly his hand moved up and down Ken’s rigid length as the brunette gasped. He soon forgot that they were stuck and gave in to the intense sensations of one blissfully rendered hand job. Omi teased and touched Ken lightly. He was enjoying driving Ken to distraction and wanted to make it last.

 

“Ahhh.... yes like that. Omi yes.” Ken arched his back and groaned deeply as Omi thumbed the sensitive head of his cock. The damned Ferris wheel could have tipped over and Ken would not even have noticed. 

Omi leaned forward enough so he could kiss the groaning brunette as he stroked faster. Ken’s hands slid over the blond’s chest to the waistband of his pants as he fumbled with the zipper. Ken pulled back a bit. 

“Wait let me....” Now it was Omi’s turn to gasp as Ken returned the favor. 

Their hands joined as erection brushed up against erection. The car filled with the sounds of the two lovers as they stroked each other to completion. Their world narrowed as slick heat, gasping sighs and delicious friction drove the assassins over the edge. 

Ken came first crying out Omi’s name and the blond joined him a moment after. Ken’s head fell back against the seat as Omi snuggled against his chest as they both came down off their euphoric high. 

“God Omi that was amazing.” Ken panted. “But we seem to have a little problem.” He held up his rather sticky hand and grinned. 

“Well what better way to distract you than by grabbing your dick?” Omi’s innocent smile was quite at odds with his wicked words. Then he fished around in his jacket pocket and came up with a handful of napkins. 

They cleaned up and Omi still sat on Ken’s lap with his head nestled under the brunette’s chin. 

“Well they don’t have the damn thing going yet. So what do we do now?” Ken listened to the encouraging shouts from below. 

“Give me a few minutes to recover and we could always go for round two.” Omi grinned as he pushed his hands under Ken’s shirt. 

“Well then maybe being stuck up here is not such a bad thing after all. Thanks...” Ken tipped Omi’s chin up and placed an adoring kiss on the blond’s upturned mouth.


End file.
